the mistake
by HeavyMetalRose
Summary: the huntik season 2 in my version
1. The mistake

L: "Dante, where are you going?"

D: "Out, I will be back in a few days."

S: "Dante, you can't keep us in the dark. You remember what happened last time?

He waved bye and left. He had the feeling he was being followed, but when he turned around, no one was there. He kept going. He received a mission to go and collect the Titan Riderless Chariot. It apparently has been envoked and has been causing trouble in the country of Rome. He walked up the the airport, bought a first-class ticket, and sat down in his seat. As the plane began to fly above the countryside, he laid his head back to rest. He did not know why, but a migrane was forming in his head. He just wanted to get the titan, and head back to Vienna to see Zhalia again. To see how she was doing, see if she has been able to control her feelings and emotions, hear her voice, be able to look into her light-brown eyes, see her sweet smile again. Then the plane came to a stop. He got off and walked to the old, abandoned home. The place said to be the hiding place of Riderless Chariot's amulet. It was dark and dusky looking. There were 5 rooms in the house and there apperaed to be a magical force on the house, probably to keep Riderless Chariot envoked. While looking around, he heard a noise from behind him, and when he turned he saw Riderless Chariot. It was a chariot full of weapons attached to two horses. But they were not regular horses. Both horses had eternal flames glowing on their hoves and mane. Though there was no rider.

D: "Fight with me, Caliban! Solwing!"

Caliban and Solwing came out of there amulets and began to fight, but both were hit with two sharp blows and both were sent back to there amulets. Dante became weak for a second. The Riderless Chariot did not miss it's chance. It nocked Dante against a wall. Dante did not have enough time to summon Metagolem. The chariot charged after him. What was he going to do? He did not have energy to do anything. Goodbye, everyone. He then heard the horses neigh, and a sword clang against the side of the chariot.

D: "Everfight."

He looked up to see who it was. It was Kilthane! That meant Zhalia must be near by, but he could not see her anywhere. Kithane was defeated, but by then King Basilisk appeared out of no where and turned Riderless Chariot to stone. It's energy went back to it's amulet, which apperead to be in another. Then out came Zhalia, with the amulet in her hand. There was fury in her eyes.

Z: "See you"

She disappered with her thoughtspector power, and Dante got really upset. What had he done? He really messed up this time. He then thought of an idea. He would go apologize. Surely she was not that angry. So he got back to Vienna to find Zhalia in her bedroom packing. Uh oh, he thought, that's not a good sign. Before he could say anything, Zhalia spoke first.

Z: "What do you want?"

D:"I want to know what you are doing"

Z: "I'm going"

D: "Why?" his voice getting shaky.


	2. Where's Zhalia?

Z: "I'm useless to you here, if I'm going to fight the blood spirals, I'll do it from the inside. Plus, it seems you don't care about how I would feel if you got hurt. Guess me saving you from the Professor's dog's titans didn't give you a clue.

D: "Zhalia, I'm sorry. Guggenheim knew we were on a break, so he asked me if I could go do that small favor for him."

Z: "Small? Huh. It didn't seem so small to me. As I recall, you were an inch from death because of it."

She held up the amulet. It was glowing.

Z: "You think because you are a good seeker that you could go gallivanting off doing who knows what, leaving your team behind wondering if you would ever come back, leaving me behind. Metz told me that seekers may succeed alone, but only with a team is their true victory.

Dante remembered that saying. Metz already told him.

Z: "So if you can't understand, then I don't know how I will ever get you to."

She got all her things packed with him watching, slung her backpack over her shoulders, and did something he never thought she would actually do. She gave him a kiss, full on the lip. Though it was only a peck that lasted two seconds, then she turned and left, using her Nimblefire Mode.

D: "Zhalia, wait!"

He chased after her for ten minutes, but then she turned the corner and slipped into a building before he could see. He searched frantically for her. He called her name and everything, but she was gone. He went back to the Lambert's house. While so, Zhalia went off to find a place to hid, while thinking of a plan. When Dante got back to the Lambert's, he went up to his room and closed the door. He just stood there distraught, when suddenly he saw a piece of paper on his bed. It was dated for Monday at Midday. It was from Zhalia! It said to meet her in the town's park. She wanted to discuss some important business. As he turned to leave, but then realized that it was Wednesday. Oh no, he thought, I was in the other country looking for the titan!

D: "(sigh) she's right, I didn't care. I didn't think. What am I going to do? She can't sacrifice herself for us."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

SL: "Dante, are you in there?"

D: "Yes Mrs. Lambert, you can come in."

Mrs. Lambert came into see Dante's face full of misery. She wondered what was bothering him.

SL: "Dante, what's wrong?"

D: "Zhalia's gone." 


	3. Found her, then lost her

SL: "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Dante told her everything that happened.

SL: "I wouldn't be surprised"

D: "What do you mean?"

SL: "Did you know about the meeting you two were supposed to have?"

D: "Yes, I just found the note today."

SL: "Well she went and waited from midday to midnight. Then she came home. She stayed in her room for hours, not sleeping, not eating. Then finally in the morning, she came out of her room and ate some breakfast, then told me in secret that she was going to sacrifice herself to save you, Lok, Sophie, and Cherit. I tried to convince her not to, but she was persistent. She told me to give everyone messages. For Lok-That he will find his father sooner than he thinks. Sophie- That she must remain brave, and she will find out about her family one day."

D: "And for me?"

SL: "She said that she has great feelings for you, but she was sorry that you probably would not be able to know what they are."

D: "Oh no"

SL: "I'm sorry, I need to go. Sophie needs help with finding more information over her family. That message got her really motivated.

She left his room with him still feeling distraught and miserable. All of a sudden, Lok came in the room. He apparently heard everything.

L: "She really is gone, isn't she?"

D: "Yes"

L: "What are we going to do? With Zhalia gone, and Sophie stressing about her family and their quest, we are all splitting up. I don't know about you but I want to go find her, and bring her back to her senses like the last time."

D: "Yes, that's exactly what we are going to do. Go on and pack you things and get Sophie ready."

L: "Okay"

He turns to leave, but stops.

L: "Are you going to be okay?"

D: "Yes Lok, and thank you."

L: "No problem"

He leaves the room to go get Sophie while Dante packs his things. The next morning they set off in search for Zhalia as a new mission. A few days later, they find traces of her hiding in an old, abandoned home as her headquarters, just outside of Rotterdam.

S: "I just hope we can convince her to come back, I feel so bad for her."

She whispers to Lok

S: "And for Dante, he looks so miserable."

L: "I know, I've been worried about that, I just hope she's here.

C: "Yes, she's good at heart, but not easy at persuasion. After her old life with Klaus, persuasion's not her style.

While they talk, Dante holds back tears as they reach the house. Once they see it, they rush to it to find the house dark, but not empty, and the door was locked.

L: "Farslip"

They walk inside and take a look around. They go into a main bedroom. They search the place and find things that belong to Zhalia. Dante picks up a picture of all 4 of them in front of the castle after their last mission against the Professor. Everyone was relieved at the time. Lok finds a map of Germany with markings, and circles on some city names, and shows it to Cherit. While Sophie is looking around, she hears a noise. It sounds like a car.

S: "Everyone listen! I hear something."

They all get quiet to hear a car door slam, and the jingling of keys.

D: "Everyone hide!"

Dante hides in a store closet, Sophie under the bed, and Lok and Cherit behind a curtain. Someone comes in, shuts the door, and starts walking. From under the bed, Sophie could see who it was. It was Zhalia! She was limping a little bit, and her clothes were in tatters and some of the edges had singes on them, probably from Raypulses and Boltflares. She looked like she had come out of a fight. She took out 2 amulets and called out "Gareon! Kilthane, your lady calls!" And the titans appeared.

Z: "Kilthane, guard the house, make sure no one comes. Gareon, go get my first aid kit, please."

The both nodded and left. Gareon came back with the kit and Zhalia fixed her wounds. Just then Lok did something he was not expecting. He sneezed! Zhalia jumped from the bed and Gareon prepared himself for a fight.

Z: "Kilthane, come in here"

The titan came in the room

Z: " Who's there? Whoever you are, show yourselves!


	4. The journey

They knew it was time. Lok and Cherit came out first, the Sophie, then Dante. She had shock and fury in her eyes. Especially toward Dante.

Z: "Kilthane, keep them busy. Gareon, get my keys, quickly!"

She ran out of the room, while Kilthane and Gareon went to work. Sophie decided to help Dante get to Zhalia.

S: "Distract him, Feyone!"

Feyone came out of her amulet and began to fight.

L: "Go Freelancer!"

Freelancer began to help Feyone, but was shot down by Gareon. While the titans fought, Dante decided to that they needed some help.

D: "Caliban, engage!"

Caliban started helping while he slipped out to find Zhalia. She was in the other room getting things quickly packed up. She got everything into the car, called back Gareon and Kilthane to their amulets, and was about to get into car.

D: "Zhalia, wait!"

Z: "No! I am not going to go another day, worrying about you, while you go prancing off to find another dangerous titan and almost get yourself killed!" She shock off his arm, got into the car and drove off, leaving him standing there.

D: "Come back!" he yelled, though she did not stop.

L: "Now what do we do?"

D: "I'll tell you what were going to do. We are going to get rid of the blood spiral once and for all. We are going to make sure that they don't get even a fraction of the world. Lok, Sophie, we are going to make your parents proud. And Cherit, we will find your amulet one day.

L: "I didn't know you used to have an amulet.

C: "Aye my boy, I used to have an amulet. I was invoked one fine afternoon by my seeker. Next thing I know, I'm traveling around the world looking for it, and while so I meet Dante. So I sort of gave up on looking for it. And here we are!"

S: "Yeah, here we are."

L: "Hey Sophie."

S: "Yeah?"

L: "Where's Sabriel? You haven't invoked her in weeks."

After hearing him ask that, she slumped down and started sobbing.

L: "Sophie, what's wrong?"

S: "Sabriel's gone! She sacrificed herself while we were fighting the Professor! I tried to get her back in her amulet, but she wouldn't listen! She was destroyed trying to get rid of the Professor, trying to save me!" she kept on crying.

L: "Oh Sophie, I'm so sorry."

She sobs a bit more, then calms down. Lok decides to tell Dante about the map.

L: "Hey Dante"

D: "Yes Lok?"

L: "I think I have an idea on where Zhalia is going. Now she may have already been there, but it's the best we've got."

C: "Would you like me to go and get it?"

L: "Yes, thanks."

D: "Get what?"

L: "A map"

D: "A map to where?"

L: "Germany"

C: "Here it is"

Cherit gives Lok the map, while Dante gets out his Holotome.

D: "Holotome, scan this map, show us where to go."

H: "_Sorry, display impossible."_

S: "Hold on, let me see it."

Dante gives her the map

S: "Breakspell!"

The map is fixed and she gives it back to Dante.

D: "Alright, try it again."

H: "_Go to Holland, Germany. Zhalia will be training her titans with a close friend named Eric._

D: "Who's Eric?"

S: "He is supposed to be an expert titan trainer. He and Zhalia were close back then, but she was moved by Klaus. Though she promised him she would come back someday."

D: "How do you know?"

S: "She told me one night, when I wanted to know everything about her and her life."

She gave them a description of him. He is tall, lean, brownish hair, baby blue eyes, and a crocked grin. Dante didn't like his description. Zhalia could fall for a guy like him easily.

D: "Okay, we better get going now. Thanks Lok, for finding this."

L: "No problem."

S: "Alright lets go, and this time we better think of a better way to convince her to come back."

L: "Yeah, surprise attack was not the best idea."

S: "Especially, from someone with allergies!"

All four laugh a bit, then they go on their way. Mean while, in Germany, Zhalia is in a hotel getting a room, a couple of tears sliding down her face. She pulls out a picture of Dante, his eyes glistening, with a big smile on his face. She gives it a tiny kiss while no one is looking, then puts it back. We go back to the team, as they are on a train to Germany. While on the train, Sophie remembers something.

S: "Hey guys, I just realized something. Metz lives in Germany. We can go ask him if he has seen Zhalia anywhere."

L: "Good idea Sophie, what do you think Dante?"

D: "Yes, if it means finding her, than it is worth it. Plus, I have to talk to him about something anyway. So let's do it."

When they get to Germany, they go straight to Metz's home. They were lucky he was there.

M: "Why hello Dante, Lok, Sophie, Cherit, how are you all."

C: "Just fine Metz."

M: "Good, but where is Zhalia?

Dante turned away from Metz's gaze, for he did not have the strength to answer him. Sophie decided to help him.

S: "Zhalia's gone."

M: "Gone?"

L: "Yes, and we were hoping that she has come to see you any time this week."

M: "Well yes, she came by twice with lots of very strange questions, but why is she gone."

Sophie, Lok, and Cherit tell Metz everything, while Dante looks out a window, using all his will power not to cry. When they finish, Metz is not happy.

M: "That's not good at all."

L: "Sir, will you please tell us what Zhalia wanted to know those two days?"


	5. The search for the strange

M: "Well, she wanted to know about your dad, Simon, and me. She wanted to know about your father's quest, if I knew Sophie's parents, and to know about Dante's parents. She also asked about some very powerful titans. They were Neptunia, Enfluxion, Pan, and Fan Dancer.

S: "Why would she want to know about them?"

L: "Maybe she's going to try and collect them. Sir, could you tell us about these titans?"

M: "Well, both Enfluxion and Neptunia are titans of water. If they work together, they are very powerful. Pan is a titan of nature. With his flute, he can control any nearby plants, and make them do what he wants. Also, Fan Dancer is a titan of combat, with ninja fast moves, she can strike fierce blows with her two fans.

L: "No surprises there."

He pulls out a spare Holotome and types in their names.

H: "_Neptunia- Attack 4, Defense 2, Type: Litho-titan Sharpshooter, Size: Average, Special Abilities: Water spouts. Enfluxion- Attack 4, Defense 2, Type: Litho- titan Enchanter, Size: Large, Special Abilities: Able to control water ways, with Neptunia, their strength can create tidal waves. Pan- Attack 5, Defense 2, Type: Gaia- titan Enchanter, Size: Average, Special Abilities: Flute controls nature growing nearby. Fan Dancer- Attack 4, Defense 5, Type: Krono- titan Warrior, Size: Average, Special Abilities: Fury Fan Slicers._

S: "Wow, with all of them, she could be pretty powerful."

L: "Yeah, I wonder which one she's going after first. Cherit, got any ideas?

C: "Hm, not sure. I only know about my cousins and their abilities, not where they are hidden. Sorry.

L: "It's alright, just thought I would give it a shot."

Sophie then thought of an idea.

S: "Guys, I just thought of something! Remember when we help Scarlett get Gybolg?"

L: "Yeah"

S: "We found him in Ireland!"

L: "Yeah, so?"

S: "So, Gybolg looks like a tree, and was hidden in a rural area."

L: "Yeah, so" he repeated

S: "So, he was hidden in a place that looks like him! Green, trees, nature!"

L: "Yeah, but Metagolem was found in a pot in Prague, and the Hoplites were found in a chest, underwater, near the Agein Islands.

S: "Oh yeah"

They all start thinking

C: "I wonder why she would want to know about you and Dante's parents?"

L: "Yeah, what is that going to prove?"

M: "Hm, I'm not sure. Maybe she wanted to compare her life to all of yours

C: "Does seem logical. None of you all lived on the streets besides her, none of you all was raised by an evil man like Klaus. I guess she just wanted to see how lucky you guys were.

L: "Yeah, she did have a pretty hard life."

All the while, Dante speaks no word. Metz see's his expression in the reflection of the window. It is full of misery. Metz excuses himself from the discussion and takes Dante into another room.

M: "Dante, what's wrong?"

D: "I never got to tell her I…"

M: "Ah, I see. What are you going to do?"

D: "I don't know, I was hoping you would have a answer."

M: "Did you ever try to?"

D: "Yes, once. On the way to Vlad Dracul's castle."

M: "What happened?

D: "I was interrupted by suit's.

M: "Well that stinks."

D: "(chuckles)Yes it does"

They were silent for a minute. Then Metz spoke up.

M: "You know, before you met her, I was getting worried about you."

D: "You were?"

M: "Yes, while I was still sick, and you had not met her, I was worried about you. You were walking around, only thinking of me, when you should have took some time to think of yourself."

Dante was about to protest, but Metz stopped him.

M: "I know, you thought my life was more important than anything. Though you never took some time for yourself. To get out more, to see the world, to meet someone nice, to do things that you liked to do when you were little. I was worried that you were going to drive yourself mad, trying to find the cure for my curse. Then you met your team. I started to see light in your eyes, the light that shone when you were young, the light that said you wanted to have an adventure. Then you met her. When I first met her, the day she tried to turn herself in, I saw how you looked at her. When she wanted to turn herself in, I saw worry in your eyes. You did not want anything bad to happen to her. That's when I knew."

Dante looked at him, still thinking of what he said. He finally spoke up.

D: "Thank you Metz.

M: "No problem"

They were interrupted by Lok, Sophie, and Cherit.

L: "We've got an idea"


	6. Will they ever get her back?

D: "What is it?"

L: "We will search hotels and old, abandoned homes in Germany. Since she does not have a permanent homw, except for her apartment in Rotterdam, she'd probably stay at one of those places circled on the map.

D: "Good idea you guys!"

S: "Thanks, and Metz, if Zhalia comes back with more questions, contact us immediently. Until we get there, keep her busy.

M: "Of course. Now you best be off and start looking for her."

C: "Right away sir!"

M: "Goodbye everyone."

All: "Goodbye Metz!"

They all set off looking for her in abandoned homes first, though the had no luck. They spend days looking, but nothing. So they start looking in hotels. Finally, they find her. They planned for this.

S: "This is it, I hope she comes through.

She puts on her coustume, while the guys and the small titan get into a cart. She pushes the cart to Zhalia's room and nocks, calling out "Housekeeping!". No one answers. The guys get out of the cart curious.

S: "Hm, maybe she's out for the day."

D: "Well let's see if we can get inside. Forcelift!"

They didn't hear a click, so he tried again, but nothing happened.

S: "She must have used magic to keep intruders out."

L: "Wait a sec, I've got an idea."

He got back into the cart.

S: "What are you doing?"

L: "Hold on, cover the cart with a sheet.

She did so.

L: "Let us through, Springer!"

The cute, little titan came out of his amulet.

L: "Hop into this bag" he said, holding out a bag.

The titan listened to his seeker and Lok got out of the car.

S: "Why did you do that for?"

L: "Um, hello? Were in a hotel. A cute, purple, 2 bushey tailed squirrel, with the knowlegde on how to solve puzzles and traps, coming out of an object is not excatly a regular thing to others. Besides, we don't know how to use the Simplemind spell like Zhalia does.

S: "Oh yeah, sorry."

L: "It's okay, now you guys crowed around me so that people passing by won't see."

They did so, and Springer got through the spell and lock. Lok got him into his amulet just before a couple came down the hall, holding hands and smiling. Dante felt jealous that he could not do that with Zhalia. So they go into the room and find it in perfect condition. The bed was straight, chairs in their places, as if Zhalia had never been there. Though they remember the housemaid costume Sophie was wearing. They closed the door behind them and start to look around On the desk, they find papers that appear to be plans. One was a to-do-list. It said "1.- Go to Ireland, find Pan. 2.- Go to Carribean, find Neptunia. 3.- Go to Puerto Rico, find Enfluxion. 4.- Go to Japan, find Fan Dancer." They saw that numbers 3 and 4 were checked off. She had already found two of the four titans she has been looking for. The closet place she could be going to next is Ireland to find Pan.

S: "Hey, she already found Enfluxion and Fan Dancer. Good for her!"

L: "Yeah, they will help her out a lot."

Z: "Well why don't we put them to good use?"

They all gasp and turn around. They see Zhalia standing at the doorway, dressed in a jean- jacket, tank top, jeans, and leather boots with heels. Beside her was Fan Dancer, with her fans ready in hand.

L: "Zhalia, please come back. Dante promised he would not do something like that again."

Z: "Huh, likely story."

S: "It's the truth. He told us that clear as day."

Z: "Right, Fan Dancer, why don't we make this easy?"

The titan nodded and prepared to fight.

S: "(gasps)Fight, Albion!

L: "Go Freelancer!"

D: "Caliban!"

L: "Cherit, we need some help here!"

C: "Right away!"

He gave the titans an energy boost, except for Fan Dancer. Then he fainted because he was tired. Meanwhile the titans prepared to fight.

Z: "Come and play, Gareon! Kilthane, your lady calls!"

The titans appeared and got ready.

Z: "Attack!"

The titans went off. Kilthane against Albion, Gareon against Freelancer, and Fan Dancer against Caliban. Meanwhile, Zhalia made the first move.

Z: "Raypulse!"

D: "Overshield!"

L & S: "Boltflare!

Z: "Armorbrand! Augerfrost!"

Albion and Freelancer were defeated. When Kilthane and Gareon were about to help Fan Dancer, Sophie and Lok got out more titans.

S: "Be swift, Shinobi!"

L: "Baselaird, hurry!"

Baselaird went to fight Kilthane, while Shinobi got Gareon. Both Gareon and Kilthane were defeated. Shinobi and Baselaird went to help Caliban, though Fan Dancer defeated him before they could help, but then was defeated by Shinobi.

Z: "No!"

She ran out. They followed her, with Dante in front. She ran out of the hotel, and into the forest beside it and stoped by the huge, abandoned pond. She took out something from her pocket. The team stopped in there tracks.

Z: "Show you swiftness, Enfluxion!"

The titan came out of her amulet. They all gasped. The titan was made completely out of water! How where they going to take her down?

L: "How are we going to beat Enfluxion?"

D: " Hold on, I've got this. Help us, Ignatious!"

The lava titan came out of his amulet

D: "Attack!"

The two titans began to battle. Enfluxion shot a stream of water at Ignatious. He blocked the attack and hit her with a spout of lava. It went through her, but did not harm her. She was about to shot another stream, when Ignatious hit her with 2 unexpected blows. Her energy went back to her amulet

Z: "NO!"


	7. The quest takes a wrong turn

Z: "Thought spec…"

D: "No! (Grabs her arm) You're not leaving us again, not leaving me."

Z: "I will if I please, thoughtspec…"

L: "Zhalia, how did you know where to go to find Dante on that mission of his?"

They all looked at her curiously. They were all curios to know, especially Dante. When they looked at her, her face was calm.

Z: "You might as well know. When Dante left that day, I knew what Sophie said was right, when you leave your team in the dark, trouble finds us. So I followed him to the house were the Riderless Chariot was held. I had a good feeling that you could get him easily. But I was wrong. When you were an inch from death, I realized something. You don't care. You don't care about us, you just needed us to collect titans for you and complete missions. You just used use to get rid of Simon."

D: "Zhalia that's not true. Sophie has been stressing over her family, Lok has been trying to find his dad, you have been trying to control your emotions over others opinions. So I thought I could do a favor for Guggenheim."

Z: "Ha! Right, so a little favor trying to collect a titan, yet almost getting killed. So what's a big favor? Trying to defeat the blood spiral, yet they dominate the world?

D:" Zhalia please"

Z: "Oh yeah, before I go, I think you might want this back."

She tossed him something, gave Lok, Sophie and Cherit an apologetic look, then used her power. They looked at what she had given him. It was the amulet for Riderless Chariot. Dante got so angry inside that he threw the amulet to the ground and sank to his knees.

L: "Don't worry Dante, we'll get her back."

C: "Yes that's a promise."

As they try to comfort him, Sophie gets the amulet off the ground and comes back. She gets out her cypherdex.

Cy: "_Riderless Chariot, Attack 3, Defense 2, Type: Hecto- titan warrior, Size: Average, Special Abilities: Knockback Charge, weaponry supplies."_

S: "So what do we do with him?"

L: "Try bonding with him."

S: " Why?"

L: "Because, since you lost Sabriel, you need to find a titan to replace until we can find another. You could try to give Shinobi back to Santiago, and use him. And if you don't like using Riderless Chariot, you can send him to a Huntik Foundation Safe house. If you like him you can keep him."

C: "Sounds good"

S: "Thanks Lok. Riderless Chariot, please come to me."

The titan bonded easily to her.

L: "Alright, we better get going."

C: "What are we going to do know?"

L: "We are going to search the room, find any clues of where she is going to next. "

D: "Okay, let's go"

When they got back in, they searched the entire room. Dante fond a map of Ireland, Lok finds a photo of Zhalia and a man. He shows it to the others.

S: "That's Eric."

D: "How do you know?"

S: "That's the picture she showed me of him."

"Oh great" Dante thought. This guy was better looking in the photo than in the description Sophie gave him. Dante couldn't help feeling that Zhalia might like this guy, but then he remembered the message Zhalia left him. That gave her hope. They kept looking around. All the while, Zhalia is on a plane to Ireland, Eric went to the bathroom, so she was left to think about the recent events. It hurt her so much, not being able to go back to Dante and the others. She wanted to be with them, but she was not going to suffer anymore. She just wished she could go back to Dante and look in his amber eyes again. We go back to the team still searching the room. Then finally, Cherit found some sort of letter.

C: "Hey guys, come and look at what I have found!"

D: "Good work Cherit. It looks like a letter she was going to send us."

The letter was apparently in a sort of code, so they sent it to a Huntik Foundation safe house for translations. When Dante was checking out of the room for Zhalia, Sophie, Lok, and Cherit went outside for some air. Then Lok remembered something.

L: "Hey Sophie."

S: "Yeah?"

L: "How did you get Shinobi?"

S: "Oh yeah, Santiago found out about Sabriel and gave me Shinobi. I refused at the offer, but he was very persistent. So I accepted."

L: "That was very nice of him."

S: "Yes, he has always been a very loyal bodyguard. He has always been like a brother to me."

L: "So how did you get Sabriel, Icarus, and Feyone?"

S: "My mother gave Sabriel to me before she died. She wanted to make sure I had good protection if something ever happened to her and my dad. LeBlanche held on to her until I was ready. Then he gave her to me when I was 4, after Santiago saved me from the fire. I found Icarus when going to school in Rome for a year. I found a secret entrance when I tripped on a stone. Then I found him on a stone bust. Santiago found Feyone when he went on a trip to Ireland to see his ill grandmother. He wanted to bond with her, but then he realized that I was a Casterwill, and I was going to need every titan I could get. So he gave me her."

L: "Wow, that's quite a story. So how we did you bond with Riderless Chariot?"

S: "Pretty well, want to see?"

L: "Sure."

S: "Come forth, Riderless Chariot!"

Then out came the titan, the hoofs and manes of the horse glowing with eternal fire. There was a chariot attached to the horses, full of weapons like daggers and clubs. Sophie got in, took a bow and arrow, and shot the arrow at a tree. Then she got out.

L: "Nice."

C: "Yes, good job."

S: "(laughs) Thanks, Riderless Chariot, return please."

The titan went back into the amulet. She put it into her bag and turn to the two.

S: "We better go get Dante. I just hope he is not to depressed about not being able to catch her this time."

C: "Yes, out of all these years I have been with him, he has never been more sad looking then when he found out Metz was sick. Good thing he is all better now that the Legendary Titans are gone, and their curses. I just hope we can get Zhalia back.

The walk up to the hotel, finding Dante sitting on a bench waiting for them, looking even more sad than before. Her leaving them was really putting him under the weather.

S: "Hey you know, I just realized something. Out of all this time we have been looking for Zhalia, we have not had any interference with Rassimov."

L: "That's right, I wonder how successful Zhalia has been taking down his members."

D: "Well find out later, for now let's get going."

L: "Where are we heading to?"

D: "Ireland"

S: "Why Ireland?"

D: "Because Zhalia is after Pan, and on the list, it says that Pan is in Ireland."

L: "Alright, back to the airport."

S: "Hey you know, after all the travelling we have done, you think the airport knows us by now."

They all laugh and set out for Ireland.

**Hey I hope you guys like this, because I am just writing my opinion for a episode for season 2. Give this a review. :D**


	8. They finally catch her

When they got there, they went in the direction the map told them to go. When they got to the place, Sophie had a strange feeling that Scarlett was there. (Just so you know, I HATE Scarlett. She is such a frickin PRISSY. On the show where she is shown, she would invoke her titan, but not use any powers to help Lok out when the guy with the Augerfrost was heading his way. Okay, all I have to say is that I HATE her. I never liked her when I saw her. When Dante said she was very pretty, he was SO WRONG! Anyway I hate her.) So she moved a little closer to Lok. He saw what she did and blushed, and she did the same. They got to the secret cave that Zhalia was looking for. The door was not opened, and looked as if it had not been opened in years. That meant Zhalia was not there yet.

D: "Let's go inside and wait."

They went inside and started looking around. Then something caught Lok's eye. In his mind, he was wondering why it was there. He walked up to a huge clay flower. He touched it. He felt a huge rush of energy through his body. Before he knew it, he had a green, flower- shaped object in his hand. In his mind, he heard some light Irish voice speaking. It said "Hello human, my name is Pan. I will protect you, and help you when trouble finds you" He then realized what just happened. He bonded with Pan, without any intention to. But then he got an idea. He did not tell anyone of the plan, or the bond besides Cherit. When he told him the plan, he thought it was brilliant. So he did not tell anyone either. Then all of a sudden, they heard a touchram. Rocks flew everywhere. In the light and dust, Zhalia entered through the hole, with Eric at her side, his hand so close to touching hers. Dante felt his heart stop. "No" he thought "Am I too late?" But luckily she moved a little to the right, away from him. When she saw them, she looked scared.

Z: "Did any of you bond with Pan?" She yelled, afraid they already got him.

They shook their heads no.

Z: "Good. Eric, why don't you have some fun?"

E: "Alright (he said grinning) fight Nightlurker, Ammit- Heart Eater, Icarus, Cavalier!"

Z: "Kilthane, King Basilisk, Gar- Ghoul, Hoplite!"

S: "(gasps) Icarus, Feyone, Albion, Hoplite!"

L: "Go Freelancer, Lindorm, Hoplite!"

D: "Caliban, Metagolem, Solwing!"

The titans started fighting. While so, Zhalia goes to find Pan. She can't find him though. While she is looking, her titans are getting defeated. Solwing got Nightlurker, Metagolem and Lindorm got King Basilisk and Ammit- Heart Eater. Icarus, Albion and Feyone got the other Icarus and Cavalier. Freelancer and Caliban got Kilthane and Gar- Ghoul, while the two Hoplites went at the other one. All that were left fighting were Kilthane, Caliban, Feyone, Zhalia's Hoplite, and Metagolem. Lok walks up to Zhalia, while she is still looking.

L: "Hey Zhalia, looking for this?"

She gasps, for the amulet was swinging at his wrist.

L: "Come have some fun, Pan!"

They satyr-like titan came out of his amulet. He was green, and was carrying a large flute. (Oh, did I mention he could create green animal illusions with his flute. Just thought you might want to know:D) Zhalia screamed with fury. The titan started playing his flute, and the plants around him started moving, and out of his flute came green goats, birds, and horses.

L: "Capture Zhalia and Eric."

Z: "NO!"

The plants started growing, while the animals started to charge at Zhalia and Eric. When they surrounded them, the plants grabbed hold of their arms and legs. No matter what spell they used, more and more plants kept coming their way. They couldn't even use Armorbrand either.

D: "Good job Lok! Now to keep you guys quiet, Sleepslifter." Waving his hand over their faces.

Z: "Dante, you little…" but fell unconscious.

He grinned, for he could imagine the names she would call him. They then took her and Eric back home. When she finally woke up, she was in bed. Her hand was hand- cuffed to the bed post. It had a spell on it that let the chain grow so she could move around. She got up and tried a to escape through the window, but it was locked. "Damn" she thought. She looked around the room for her titans, but of course she could not find them. They really were not going to let her go this time. She heard a chuckle behind her, and she turned.

D: "Well, good morning sleeping beauty." He really meant the beauty part.

Z: "Let me out"

D: "(grinning) Sorry, not an option."

He moved closer to her. His hot breath caressed her face. Her heart stopped.

Z: "Dante, I…"

He stopped her with a very passionate kiss. She tried to stop him, but she couldn't. When his lips touched hers, her will power crumbled to dust. So she gave up and started to kiss him back. He broke the kiss and just stared at her, with a big grin on his face.

D: "You're not leaving me again" he repeated

A tiny smile appeared on her face.

Z: "Okay, how long have I been out? "

D: "3 days, though it looked like you needed it."

Z: "Yeah, now can I have my titans back?"

He gave her a questioning look. She smiled a bit more.

Z: "I'm not going anywhere."

D: "(grinning) Alright"

He gave her a small leather bag with her titans in it. When she looked inside, she frowned. She started shifting around the amulets, while the frown still remained pasted on her face. She looked at him with a questioning look.

Z: "Where are Fan Dancer and Enfluxion?"

D: "Oh yeah, Eric is training them in the field. Hey, I want to know something."

Z: "Shoot"

D: "How can he train them without physically bonding with them?"

Z: "Oh yeah, you see, if he is a good friend with the seeker whom the titans belong to, he can form a sort of connection that will allow him to train them, but not bond with them or use them in battle. So he can invoke someone else's titan, train them, and they would still belong to their original seeker.

D: "Wow, that's amazing."

Z: "Yeah, he's the only one known to be able to do that. He was my best friend in Prague, before Klaus moved me to Rotterdam.

D: "Too bad he's the only one."

Z: "Yeah, now can I get out of here? I need to have a little chat with Lok about him bonding with a certain titan of mine."

D: "(chuckling) Sure"

She left the room and went to find Lok. 10 minutes later, Dante hears Lok scream. Dante chuckles to himself a bit more, then goes to talk to Eric.

D: "You know this is an amazing thing you are doing here."

Eric gets Enfluxion to shot a stream of water at one of the target dummy's posted around the field. Then he gets Fan Dancer to throw a fan so fast that it sliced the dummy's head off.

E: "I know right. Zhalia will be really pleased. She is the greatest person I know. Hey, do you think she likes me?"

D: "(a bit uncomfortable) Um, I don't really know. You will have to ask here that yourself."

E: "(sighs)I guess."

He got Enfluxion to shoot a few more streams of water, then got her back into her amulet. Fan Dancer twirled her fans and shot them off like boomerangs, getting them to slice off the other dummies heads. When the fans came back to her, she went back into her amulet.

E: "Might as well do it now"

Dante's head started screaming "No!" He could not let that happen, especially since he just expressed some off his feelings towards her. Just then Zhalia comes walking up towards the two. Eric grins at her.

E: "Zhalia, we need to talk."

Z: "Later, right now we need to talk about Blood Spiral issues."

**Uh oh, so what's going on with the Blood Spiral? Well just wait and see! :D**


	9. the surprise attack

D: "Alright, so how successful have you been trying to get rid of the Blood Spiral?"

Z: "Well, I have already taken down two members. They were tricky, but not very experienced. And their titans were horribly untrained. One of them went against their own seeker. Though I was able to get rid of them. Also, I have infiltrated one of their secret headquarters. I was also able to find information over the Blood Spiral. Apparently they have a big grudge against the Casterwills.

D: "I want to know something. Of all the time we were trying to get you back, we have had no interference with Rassimov or his members, why is that? And why do they have a grudge against the Casterwills?

Z: "Oh yeah, me and Eric have been fighting them off, so that you guys won't get hurt. I promised you, the day I left, that I was going to make sure that you and Sophie, Lok, and Cherit did not get hurt.

Dante did not allow himself to remember that day, for it brought him so much pain. While he thinks, she continues.

Z: "Since we infiltrated one of their secret headquarters, we have known about their plans, codes, members, history, and when the plan to attack. So me and Eric go and surprise attack them before they attack you guys. When you guys found me at that abandoned home in Holland, I just came back from a fight with one of the members I took down. He was strong, but I took him out.

During the time she is talking, Lok, Sophie, and Cherit join them. They get real interested in the discussion.

D: "Okay, so what grudge do they have against the Casterwills?"

S: "What do you mean a grudge against the Casterwills?"

D: "Zhalia tells us that Rassimov and his Blood Spiral members have a grudge against the Casterwills for some unknown reason. So tell us, what is up with that?"

Z: "When I infiltrated one of their headquarters, I learned about their history. You're not going to believe this but (takes a deep breath) the Blood Spiral members are actually Nullifier descendents.

S: "(gasps) What?"

Z: "Yes, apparently each member of the Blood Spiral is a descendent of an ancient Nullifier. Rassimov, Shauna, and Wind are the descendents of the leader of the Nullifiers, Deimos. Since Rassimov is the oldest of the three, the two want him to lead them to victory. So far he has satisfied them. Since ancient times, their revenge has been unfolding. During that time, they decided to change the name to Blood Spiral, so that no one would no their true identity."

Everyone's mouth was wide open. They could not believe what they were hearing. They were fighting against Nullifier descendents! That explained why Shauna and Wind were so powerful that day they attacked the team for the Ancient Amulet of Will, and Lok's father's diary. Now what are they going to do?

L: "Wow, I just can't believe it!"

Z: "I know what you mean. It took me and Eric by surprise also."

S: "So how many members of the Blood Spiral are there?"

E: "From what I can tell, more than 50."

L: "Wow, that's going to be tricky."

Z: "Yes, but luckily, we have access information on where other headquarters could be hidden.

All of a sudden, 5 people wearing hoods came out from the trees surrounding the field. One of the people took of their hoods. It was Rassimov! Then Shauna and Wind took of their hoods, and then the two others took of their hoods. One was a thin man of 25 with blond hair, blue bird eyes, and pale white skin. He had this horrible scar stretching from his ear to his lip. The other man was an African American man of 30 with reddish-brown eyes, dark chocolate hair, and with huge muscles. Everyone was shocked.

R: "Hello Dante Vale, surprised to see us? I knew you would. Though I am surprised you were not expecting us today. I assumed that when you found out Miss Zhalia had access to one of our headquarters, you would take advantage of it."

D: "No, sorry to disappoint you. I just found out. Now, what might be the reason for this pleasant visit? Sightseeing?"

R: "No, I thought I might get you to surrender to the Blood Spiral. If you do, you and your team will be treated nicely, except the Casterwill, though if you don't, you won't live to regret it."

When Lok heard that he was planning to hurt Sophie, he reacted quickly.

L: "Never!"

D: "Lok's right, we won't surrender to scum like you. We fight."

R: "(sighs) Alright, you had your chance. Attack, Kopesh, Thornment, Anubian!"

Shauna and Wind got out there amulets

Sh: "Ash, Dervish!"

W: "Shakrit!"

The other two men did not get out titans, probably to save energy for powers. The team got their titans ready.

D: "Do your worst Metagolem, come out and play Caliban, help us Ignatius!

L: "Charge Lindorm, Baselaird hurry, Go Freelancer!"

S: "Feyone join the battle, Icarus, join them Hoplite!"

Z: "Make them tremble King Basilisk, Teach them a lesson Gar-Ghoul, Kilthane, your lady calls, Impale Strix.

The titans went to battle, while the seekers prepared to fight. Feyone, Icarus, Kilthane, and Baselaird went to battle Kopesh, Thornment and Ash. Metagolem, Lindorm, King Basilisk, and Gar- Ghoul went after Shakrit, and Anubian. Freelancer and Strix went after Dervish. While the titans fought, the seekers started fighting. Zhalia took the first shot.

Z: "Raypulse!"

Man 1: "Armorbrand! Augerfrost!"

D: "Overshield! Boltflare! Raypulse!"

Man 2: "Drafteater! (That's the green mouth that eats powers.) Enderflame!

S: "Honorguard! (The shield was stronger this time) Double spell! Raypulse!

The spell hit the blond man and he fell unconscious. The second man protected him, while the team kept fighting. Kopesh defeated Feyone and Icarus, but Kilthane got him. Then Thornment defeated Kilthane, but was defeated by Baselaird. Ash was also defeated by Baselaird. Shakrit defeated Lindorm and Gar- Ghoul, but was defeated by Metagolem and King Basilisk. Anubian went to fight them, but got defeated by Baselaird on a surprise attack. Freelancer distracted Dervish while Strix got him from behind. Shauna got hit in the head with an Augerfrost and fell unconscious with the blond man. Rassimov gasps. It was him, Wind, and the other man left.

D: "You can't win this one today Rassimov."

R: "Alright, but just to let you know, we got someone to clear out all of the information in that headquarter you infiltrated. You don't have anything on us again. Just thought I might give you the bad news in person."

Rassimov hoisted up the unconscious man with the other man at his side. Wind went and picked Shauna up in bridal style, while she was still unconscious, and they all left the field. When the remaining titans went back to their amulets, they realized that Zhalia was bloody, bruised, and unconscious. She had a black eye, big gashes with blood pooling out, and bruises on her arms and face. Dante was at her side in an instant, with worry in his eyes. He picked her up in bridal style like Wind and took her into the house. Sophie offered to take care of her. Dante let her, and he went to the kitchen to make her some tea. By the time the tea was done, Zhalia was awake. Her bruises were fading a bit, probably because there were lotion bottles on the table next to her. When he walked in, she smiled and accepted the tea he offered to her.

D: "You gave us quite a scare there. So what happened?"

Z: "After invoking my titans, I started to fight. But then, Shauna came up from behind with a knife. She hit me a couple of times, and when I started fighting back, she hit me in the face and everything went black. "

S: "Do you feel better now?"

Z: "Yes thank you"

E: "Zhalia, can we talk now? Alone"

Z: "Sure, I guess."

They get up and go into another room. Dante gets nervous, because he doesn't want her to choose Eric. Then five minutes later Eric left the other room, a bit sad looking. Zhalia did not come out. Sophie went in to see what was wrong.

S: "Hey Zhalia, what's up?"

Z: "Eric told me he likes me a lot, but I don't like him a lot. I mean, I like him, because he's one of my only friends. But I don't like him that much. When I told that, he left the room miserably. I hope he is not angry at me, because he is pretty much my only friend."

S: "What do you mean you're only friend? I'm your friend. Lok's your friend. Dante's… well… he's pretty much more than your friend, but you have to realize that we are your friends. "

Z: "Thanks, but I don't understand why you would want to be my friend after what I have done to you and everyone else."

S: "That was in the past. You did not mean to do those things. You were under Klaus's control. He helped you when you needed it. So you helped him just to repay that dept. None of it was your fault."

After hearing what she said, Zhalia burst into tears. Sophie sat next to her and gave her a hug to comfort her. While the girls talk, Dante goes to see what's wrong with Eric.

D: "Eric, what's wrong?"

E: "Zhalia doesn't like me."

D: "What do you mean not like you? She's your friend."

E: "She doesn't like me, like me."

D: "Oh, that's too bad."

E: "Yeah well, I guess I should have seen it coming."

D: "What do you mean?"

**What does he mean? We'll wait and you'll find out. :D**


	10. She's to becomes something she is not

E: "I have seen the way she looks at you. When we were on a plane to Ireland, she talked in her sleep. She said your name more than 5 times. During the time she has been away from you guys, she looked miserable. If I tell her a joke, she would smile, but then go right back to her sad mood. She likes you. And I am not going to be able to change that."

D: "Thanks."

E: "(smiling) you're welcome."

Just then, Zhalia and Sophie walk into the room. Zhalia looked concerned.

Z: "Are we still friends, please say we are still friends."

E: "Still friends."

He held out a hand and she shook it. Everyone smiled.

L: "Now what are we going to do? Now that all the information we needed is gone, we have no way to figure out when the next strike or who is coming after us."

Z: "Yes, that concerns me. I'm just wondering if Rassimov was telling the truth about that. That's why I am going to go and see for myself.

D: "No, you need someone to go with you. You can't go alone. If what you say is true, you might get captured."

Z: "Yes I do, because they might have security there. If that's the case, then I can use my Simplemind spell on them. It has gotten more powerful than ever since I left you guys. It can knock seekers out for a few hours and normal people for a day. Then I can use Sleepslifter spell on them to keep them unconscious. I will be fine."

D: "(sighing)Alright, fine. But you must promise to come back and not have a scratch on you."

Zhalia grinned at that.

Z: "Okay."

So she packed up for her trip to Paris, for that's where the headquarters were. When she left, everyone decided to practice with their titans, just to be safe in case Rassimov decides to attack again. Lok went against Eric and Sophie against Dante. Lok would not go against Sophie because he did not want to hurt her on accident. It ended up with Dante beating Sophie (not a big surprise) and Lok beating Eric.

L: "You think that because you're a titan trainer, your titans would beat mine. Guess you need to train yours more better than other seekers." Lok said teasingly.

Eric grinned at this. It was true. He hadn't had any time to train his titans when he grouped up with Zhalia.

E: "Yep, guess so."

So for the next few days, Eric trained his titans. During that time, Zhalia never came back from France. She said she would only be gone for two days. But it has been more than a week. Everyone started to get worried, especially Dante. "I knew I should have gone with her" he thought to himself. He wondered and wondered what might have happened to her. In France, Zhalia was tied up in a room with 1 window, and 1 door and nothing else. She had been unconscious for 4 days, for she had been knocked out good by two Augerfrosts to the head. What happened was when she got to the headquarters, her prediction was right. There had been guards posted around the area. That meant that Rassimov was lying about clearing out all the information. So one at a time, she knocked out the guards, so that she could get inside and get everything she needed. But when she got inside, she was hit in the head from behind. All she could remember was that someone had called the first Augerfrost, and she was not quick enough to summon an Armorbrand. When she woke up, she tried to untie the ropes, but they were too tight, and they were also covered in some type of magic so that they were unbreakable, so she could not use Raypulse or Boltflare to try and burn them. She was really in a jam. Her satchel with her titans in it was missing. So she could not use powers, and she could not use her titans. What else was new?

Z: "Uh, I can't believe I got captured. This is so not going on my profile in the agency."

She heard a terrifying chuckle. Out of the shadows, Rassimov stepped into the light that shined from the window.

Z: "Let me go Rassimov. What do you want with me? "

R: "We are going to keep you prisoner here until the Blood Spiral dominates the world with darkness. Then you are going to marry one of my members and become evil like us. You will become evil, even if you don't want to. We are going to destroy your team, especially the Casterwill. That's a promise. I am sure you know why we want to get rid of her, right?

Z: "Yes, you guys are descendents of ancient Nullifiers, and you want to get rid of the last remaining Casterwill once and for all. I also know that you, Shauna, and Wind are the descendents of the leader of the Nullifiers, Deimos."

R: "Wow, you have been doing your research. Did you also know that you might be married to Wind soon? He seems to like you and your aggression with fighting. He admires you. So know you might become me and Shauna's sister-in-law. Now how does that sound."

Zhalia stared at him in horror. Her mouth was hanging out and her eyes were so wide that they might pop out of her skull. Marry Wind. She could not believe this. They were going to force her into marrying a man she did not like, and become the sister-in-law of the most evil man and seeker in her generation. She was going to become the sister-in-law and wife to Rassimov, Wind and Shauna, the last descendents of the most evil seeker and leader to the most evil group of seekers known to man. He had to be joking. If this was his idea of torture, he was sure doing a good job at it. This man was a nut case gone crazy. What was she going to do know? She did not want to marry Wind. It made her want to gag. This is not good. Not good at all.

R: "Well, how does that sound?" he repeated.

Z: "It sounds impulsive and sick and it makes me want to gag. Now how does that sound!

R: "Sounds like your all for it, or at least that's what I think. Well, Wind did not want to do it formally, so he asked me do it myself. Shauna does not really like the idea, but Wind talked her into it. She will pick out your outfit and plan how it is going to take place. You're lucky, because it is not going to take place until next year in May. Now, a man will be in here later to untie you and put a cot in here so that you can get some sleep. You will need it, because you will need enough energy to practice tomorrow with Shauna. She is going to see how much practice you are going to need to become as powerful as us. Oh yeah, and don't think about escaping. There will be guards posted everywhere. If you tried to take one of them out, the others will be alerted."

Z: "Just tell me one thing. Why does Wind have a sudden interest in me? I am an ex-organization agent, who is now on the good side, working with a team of good seekers whom you hate. Why does he like me?"

R: "(sighing) He and Shauna told me all about the battle you and your team had against them. You remember, the one where they took the Amulet of Will and that boy's journal. Well when Shauna left to take the things to the Professor, Wind told me how you were quick to action and did so well in battle, even though you lost. He said you had spunk, that you are pretty, graceful, energetic, and he said he wants to be bonded to someone like you. So I did him a favor by capturing you. He thinks that with your grate fighting skills and titans, he will be as powerful as me. Does that answer your question?"

Z: "Yes" though she could barely even say it.

R: "Good, now when the cot arrives, make sure you get some good sleep. Some food will be brought later on today. Also, I hear you have acquired some powerful titans. Let me see."

He takes out a bag of amulets. Her amulets. He looks around and then looks at her.

R: "So, you have the mighty King Basilisk, Enfluxion, Gar-Ghoul, Fan Dancer, Kilthane, Hoplite, Strix, and Gareon. That is quite a collection. How well have you bonded with them?"

Z: "Pretty well, why?"

R: "Shauna wants to practice with titans first. So, I need to see how well you can control them."

Z: "Well, I have had King Basilisk, Kilthane, Strix, Hoplite, and Gareon for a long time now. I got Enfluxion, Gar-Ghoul, and Fan Dancer recently, but they seem to like me."

R: "Good, let's just see how good tomorrow."


	11. they make the first move

While Zhalia is trapped, the team starts searching for her. She had disappeared for more than two weeks, and within every day, Dante got more worried for her. He was searching in Paris to find the secret headquarters that she had gone to and had disappeared at. Though he had no luck. Everywhere he looked ended up in a dead end. As days went on, he kept on thinking of how things would be different if he told her how he felt for her, then maybe she would have let him go with her, and she would still be there with him. But now, he can only think about finding her. Then one day, Sophie finds the information they need.

S: "Guys, I think I have an idea of where Zhalia might be."

D: "Where!"

S: "I have reason to believe they are holding Zhalia in warehouse in Russia."

D: "Alright, let's go and find her."

S: "Wow Dante, slow down there. I also found out that the place is crawling with guards, and all of them are very well trained. Plus, Shauna and Wind have been recruiting some old suits to help them."

L: "Wait, how do you know all of this?"

S: "Zhalia taught me some tricks on how to hack into secret files and missions, like she did when we were going to find the Legendary Titan of Body, Behemoth. So, I decided to test it out and I got some good results. I found information on all the members, where there location is, and what they plan to do."

E: "Why didn't you tell us before?"

S: "I had just tried it out, like I said. And it worked. So, got any more questions?"

They all shook their heads.

S: "Good, so now we can start planning our next move. Got any ideas?

They all paused to think about it. After ten minutes, Lok thought of something.

L: "We can knock out some members long enough to dress up like them and get Zhalia out of there."

S: "Okay, that's a start. But we have to make sure they are very easy to take down. Otherwise, if they happen to escape during a battle, they can alert the others and tell them we are there. And we might get captured if that happens."

D: "Alright, Sophie. Look at the personal data for all the members and find out which ones might be the easiest to take down. And look for old suits as well. If we have luck, they might be easy to beat as they were before. Eric, take our titans and start training them as hard as you possibly can. Try to get them to train them enough so that they will not be able to not get taken out so easily. Lok, you and Cherit read through some spell books and try to find some powers that might be useful in battle. Look for mostly defense spells and attack spells. "

E: "What are you going to do Dante?"

D: "I'm going to confirm with Metz and Guggenheim about our going to Russia and get us a Foundation jet ready. Then I'm going to research the Nullifiers and see what can take them down easier. Everyone understand what they have to do?"

All: "Yep"

D: "Good. Seekers, let's get to work"

Sophie, Lok and Dante gave their amulets to Eric and he went out into the field. Dante got into a car and drove off, while Lok and Cherit went into the living room and started reading the spell books Sophie had collected while looking around in that library she and Cherit discovered. Sophie got onto the Holotome and started looking at the members profiles, mainly looking for suits.(Oh yeah, I forgot thought mention that they are staying at Dante's Switzerland home) As Dante was driving, he could not help thinking there was more than what Sophie had told them. He would ask her when he got back. Meanwhile, Zhalia was lying on her cot, trying to think of ways to get out of this mess. She kept thinking of how she should have listened to Dante and took him with her. Then maybe she would not be trapped. Soon, Shauna comes into her room.

S: "Come, it is time for your training."

Z: "(sighing) alright"

They walk out of the room, and Zhalia saw that Rassimov was not kidding. Throughout the hall there were at least 10 guards stationed near her room. Some of them even looked like the old suits she used to fight. Shauna led her out into an open field, where there were guards stationed around the perimeter. Probably there to watch in case Zhalia got any ideas. Shauna opened her satchel and gave Zhalia her bag of titans. Then she took out a bag of her own.

S: "Alright, the only rule is to make sure that your titans be able to beat mine. If they don't, you have to train them for two weeks straight until they are ready. Understand?"

Z: "Sure"

Zhalia got out her King Basilisk, Kilthane, and Strix amulets, and Shauna got out Dervish, and Ash.

Z: "Make her tremble, King Basilisk! Kilthane, quickly! Impale, Strix!"

S: "Destroy, Ash! Dervish!"

King Basilisk went after Ash, but just before Dervish could shoot him with that green stuff to make him stiff, two Strixs got him in the back, and his energy went back into his amulet. Kilthane and King Basilisk had then started distracting Ash while Strix got her in the back as well. As her energy went back into her amulet, Shauna looked a little upset, for she did not like being beaten.

S: "How is it that they are better than mine? They didn't beat us last time!"

Zhalia got Kilthane back into his amulet, but not King Basilisk. She had a good plan in mind.

Z: "I have just been practicing, I guess. Oh yeah, have fun being a lawn jockey. King Basilisk, STONE GAZE!"

With that, she jumps on his back, so she could get him to fly her off once the job is done. Shauna tries to shield herself, but before he turned her to stone, Rassimov entered the field. He saw what is about to happen to his sister and called out, "Hopeshatter!" and King Basilisk's energy went back into his amulet.

R: "Nice try Miss Moon. But unfortunately, that was not to clever of you. Me and Wind have been watching the whole time."

Wind walks up to Rassimov, looking at her. Even though his mouth was covered in wraps, she could tell he was smiling at her.

R: "Sorrowbond, Ropetrick Lock."

The first power took away her titans, and the second tied a rope around her arms, and the lock part means that the ropes could not be broken, unless the caster of the spell says unlock.

R: "Now you did well with your titans, now let's see how well you can do with spells. Now, Unlock.

The ropes fall at her feet, and Shauna get's into position again. Zhalia decides to take the first move.

Z: "Touchram!"

S: "Overshield, Blackwave!"

Z: "Armorbrand! Shadowspeed! Doublespell, Touchram!"

Before Shauna can call an Overshield, she is hit with the power, and the ground explodes from underneath her and she flies in the air and falls to the ground. She doesn't move for a few minutes, but then gets up staggering to try and regain her balance.

S: "Everfight"

Z: "I think were done for now."

R: "I can't believe I'm saying this, but she is right. We need you to rest some so that you can get more training Shauna. I don't know how, but Zhalia has gotten better than she was before. So go and rest."

S: "(grumbling) Fine, but I will get better than you, Zhalia Moon. Or should I say, Mrs. Wind." She said with a smirk.

A hole was punched into her stomach. "Marry Wind, oh my! I think I'm going to be sick! Dante, where are you! Why aren't you coming for me?" They tie her up with the ropes again and take her back to her cell. While so, Dante is researching about the Nullifiers, still thinking of Zhalia.

D: "I will find you Zhalia, no matter what. I told you that you're not leaving me again.


	12. The plan

Dante arranged for a plane to come and get them with just one phone whenever they need it. He still couldn't help thinking that Sophie was hiding something from him. Like there was something that might upset him. It drove him crazy so much that he finally had enough and went back to the house to confront Sophie.

Dante: "Sophie, when you found all that information, was there something else? Something you didn't want me to know about?"

Sophie: "(sighing) I might as well tell you. While looking for clues to what might be there plan, I saw some rather shocking news."

Lok: "What was it?"

Sophie: "They are going to make Zhalia marry Wind. That man with the bandages around his mouth. He apparently likes her aggression in fighting and he thinks she's pretty, so they are going to make her marry him."

Dante's felt his heart crack into a million pieces. "Marry Zhalia!" he thought to himself, "Are they crazy? I'm in love with her. They can't do this!" He felt really depressed. If they didn't get to her soon, she would become the wife to a really bad guy. And worse would be that she would not be with him anymore. Instantly his mind was working a mile a minute on ideas for how they were going to get her back. He thought of more things for the plan they were already working on. While he was thinking, everyone was worried about him. His face was full of misery, like he had been when she left them. Sophie thought to herself "I knew I shouldn't have told him".

Lok: "Don't worry Dante. We're going to get her back once and for all. This time she is going to stay with us."

Cherit: "That's right. We're not going to let her marry him without a fight."

Dante: "Thanks. Alright, let's get back to work."

They all started working on what they were previously doing. Sophie had managed to find some suits that they could pretend to be and started working on finding someone who could make costumes since Zhalia wasn't there. Lok had found some good new attack spells, like galestroke. Dante went out to help Eric by preparing of his own titans. When Sophie and Lok were finished, they came out and trained some too. Lok finally went against Sophie, but for the first time ever, he beat her. He thinks she let him off easy, but she claims she didn't. Mean while, Zhalia lay on her cot, with tears running down her face. She was alone and sad, and she wanted to be with Dante and the rest of her team. She couldn't take being here. All of a sudden, the door opened and in came the man she was dreading to not see. Wind came in, with a grin in his eyes. She just sighed and turned to wear he could only see her backside.

Wind: "I know why you're angry, and I know you don't love me. I know who you really love, and I know that you wish to be free. But you're going to have to learn to get used to this, because you will be here for quite a while now. You will grow to love me. Once you see that power is all you need, you will be thanking me for taking me."

Zhalia: "(sitting up) First of all, I will not get used to this. Second of all, I will never love you. You could make me marry you, serve you, do everything for you, but I will never ever love you. Ever! Third of all, power was what made me fall for Dante. When I realized that power means nothing to mean, I repaid my betrayal, and became good. Power is not what I want anymore, and it never will be again. So if you thought all that talk would change my mind, you got another thing coming."

Wind: "All right, but your still marrying me. You were powerful enough to beat my sister, and she has not been beaten since she joined the Blood Spiral. And she does not like to be beaten. How did you become so powerful anyway?"

Zhalia: "Lot's of training, you should try it someday."

Wind: "I guess I'll accept that, but I'm sure it's more than training. Titans don't get that powerful that quickly."

Zhalia: "Well start guessing because you will never figure out how I got this good."

Wind: "Trust me, I have ways."

Zhalia: "Sorry, but I don't trust you. Guess you're going to have to live with it."

Wind left the room, thinking about ways she could have trained them so well. Zhalia just stayed on her cot and more tears left her eyes and soaked her face. We go back to find Dante and the others. They are preparing a surprise attack to get Zhalia. They will dress up as some old suits, knock out the real ones, and sneak into their secret base and collect Zhalia, and possibly get rid of some Blood Spiral members along the way. They call the plane and they fly into Russia undetected. They travel through the woods and the happen to find the warehouse, thanks to Sophie, and they start preparing for the attack. The warehouse had the suits they were dressing up as guarding the door. Since they were out of ears reach they take out their most powerful titans.

Dante: "Caliban! Metagolem! Spy for us, Solwing!"

Lok: "Lindorm cut them down! Come have some fun, Pan!"

Sophie: "Stand by my side, Albion! Come forth, Riderless Chariot!"

Eric: "Come forth, Cavalier! Ammit- Heart Eater!"

All the titans came out of their amulets and got into their positions. Solwing flew into the sky to look out in case anyone was coming. Albion, Caliban and Cavalier positioned themselves to take the first blow in case their plan worked. Sophie hopped onto Riderless Chariot and took out a crossbow and an arrow out and positioned herself at the target. Metagolem, Lindorm, and Ammit- Heart Eater positioned themselves around the warehouse, but in the woods where they would not be seen. The rest of the team stood with their titans. Dante with Metagolem, Eric with Ammit- Heart Eater, and Lok with Lindorm. They were ready for the search to finally end.


	13. Attack suceeded

Lok positioned Pan in the center of the group, getting him ready to make a distraction for the team. Pan took his flute and began to play. Several green creatures came out of the flute, and the tree branches began to move. The guards noticed this and took out their amulets.

Guard 1: "Redcap! Mindrone!"

Guard 2: "Jokoul! Bonelasher!"

Guard 3: "Enforcer! Impet!"

Guard 4: "Ammit- Heart Eater! Sekhmet!"

The evil titans made a circle around the warehouse, ready for a fight. Caliban, Albion, and Cavalier then came out of the woods first. The green animals stood by them, ready to charge. Albion swung his sword and it went through Sekhmet and took him out. Cavalier went after Jokoul and Caliban went after Bonelasher. Riderless Chariot drove Sophie up to Redcap, and she shot an arrow that took him out. As Mindrone went after her, Solwing came swooping from the skies and attacked him, giving Sophie the chance to get Albion over there to help her. Albion took out Mindrone, and Solwing went back into the sky. Impet shot a beam at Solwing and missed him by an inch, but then Cherit shot at him with one of his beams and destroyed Impet. After Cavalier defeated Jokoul, he went after Ammit- Heart Eater. Caliban took out Bonelasher, and went for Enforcer. While so, the seekers went to action. Dante went after the guard who called Ammit- Heart Eater and Sekhmet, while Lok went after the one who called for Redcap and Mindrone. Eric went for the one who called for Bonelasher and Jokoul, and Sophie with Riderless Chariot, went after the one who called for Impet and Enforcer.

Dante: "Raypulse!"

Guard 4: "Blasteater! Augerfrost!"

Dante: "Overshield! Double spell, Touchram!"

The Touchram blasted the guard off his feet and he landed on the ground hard. After that, he didn't move.

Sophie: "Double spell, Raypulse!"

Guard 3: "Armorbrand! Boltflare!"

Sophie: "Honorguard! Enderflame!"

Guard 3 tried to block it, but it went through the shield and took him out.

Lok: "Boltflare!

Guard 1: "Armorbrand! Augerfrost!"

Lok: "Armorbrand! Touchram!"

Guard 1: "Blasteater! Raypulse!"

Lok: "Armorbrand! Augerfrost!

Guard 1 finally got hit by the Augerfrost and was sent flying through the air and into a tree. Eric however, was having some trouble with Guard 2.

Eric: "Stoneblade!"

Guard 2: "(jumps) Augerfrost!"

Eric: "Rippleburst!"

Guard 2: "Armorbrand! Skingrip! Darkwave!"

The Skingrip wrapped up Eric really tightly, and the Darkwave knocked him over. When Dante saw this, he got an idea.

Dante: "Lok! Bring Lindorm out of the woods! Metagolem, hurry!"

Lindorm and Metagolem came out of the woods and got into battle. Lindorm got Eric as Metagolem went after guard 2. When guard 2 was finally taken out, the removed the power off of Eric.

Eric: "Whoa, thanks guys. Now we better get into our costumes. Sophie, take away those other guys titans."

Sophie: "Right. Sorrowbond!"

The amulets came flying out of the unconscious guards pockets and flew into Sophie's satchel. Then, Solwing came out from the sky. He landed on Dante's shoulder, and because of the mental bond between titans and seekers, and told him that more were coming this way. They had to hurry into their costumes and get rid of their titans. Cherit flew into Lok's bag, and Lok hid it under a nearby bush. They put on their costumes, hid the unconscious guards, and stood in their previous position. When the others came, we find that Rassimov, Shauna, and Wind are leading the group of Blood Spiral members. "That girl stealing jerk!" Dante thought to himself, as he looked at Wind. Rassimov comes walking up to Sophie, thinking she's a guard, and looks at her suspiciously.

Rassimov: "What happened here?"

Sophie: "(pretending to be a guard) We got into some trouble with those pesky Huntik Foundation brats, but we were too strong for them. They ran off before you got here. We thought we should go after them, but then we would be leaving our post, which is unacceptable. So we let them go. We knew you would want to take care of them yourself."

Shauna: "Did that Casterwill brat come?"

Lok: "No, she wasn't there. She's apparently hiding somewhere."

Wind: "Don't worry sister, we will get her, once and for all."

Rassimov: "You four will be getting promotions, since you did not leave your posts, like I told you not to, and you were able to fight off the Huntik team without our help. I am very pleased with your accomplishments. Now if you don't mind, I would like a little word with my soon to be sister -in- law."

"Don't try anything stupid, Dante" Dante thought to himself. If they were going to go in, then he would follow. He just had to wait until the right moment.

Rassimov: "Farslip"

The door opened, and Rassimov entered through, with Dante behind him. That's when he saw her. She was lying on a cot, her eyes puffy and red from crying. She was staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on her face, as if the life has been sucked out of her. Dante's heart couldn't help but feel crushed. Just seeing her like that made him feel sad. Rassimov seated himself onto a nearby chair, and placed his hands together, like he was thinking about something. Finally he spoke.

Rassimov: "Zhalia, dear, when will you look at it in my point of view? You will be the wife to my brother, become one of the most powerful beings in the world, will have as many titans as you wish, you will not be betrayed by anyone, and you will not have to betray anyone."

Zhalia: "Wrong. I will be betraying someone. Someone who showed me the way, no matter what I did. Even after I betrayed them, he still had faith in me. Even when I proved to be not trust worthy, he never gave up on me. So I'm not giving in! You got that? No matter what you do to me, I will not give in!"

Zhalia turned around on her side so that she didn't have to see Rassimov anymore. Rassimov sighed and got up.

Rassimov: "You, stand guard. Don't let her try any funny business."

Dante: "Yes sir!"

Rassimov left along with the others he brought with him. Sophie, Lok, and Eric were positioned outside the warehouse again. Dante stood there, looking at the torn apart Zhalia. As he stood there, Zhalia gave him a cold stare.

Zhalia: "Well what do you want? You looking at me isn't going to change anything! And I don't suppose you're going to help me out of here, are you?"

Dante: "Well as a matter of fact, I am."

Zhalia: "What?"

He takes of his mask, and sees her shocked and surprised expression on her face. She just stared at him, wondering if he really was there. Dante walked up to her cot, and crouched down.

Dante: "Hi, glad to see me again?" he asked her with a smile

Zhalia: "Ye… yes of course, but how did you find me?"

Dante: "No time for that. We better get you out of here."

Lok entered the room in a run.

Lok: "Guys, we got to get out of here! One of the suits we took out came two, and went after Rassimov and told him about the attack. He's heading this way!"

Zhalia: "Wait, I have to get my titans back!"

Dante: "Alright, everyone get their left over titans out. Lok, you get out Kipperin. Sophie, Eric, get out your Icarus amulets. Lok, you and the two Icarus's take the skies and ambush Rassimov and the others. Keep them busy. We need some time to get ready for another battle."

Lok: "Got it. Kipperin!"

Sophie: "Right. Fly, Icarus!"

The three titans came out of their amulets. Kipperin wrapped himself around Lok's shoulders and waist. They then took the skies. Meanwhile, Dante, Sophie, and Eric got out their left over titans.

Sophie: "Prepare yourself, Feyone! Hoplite!

Eric: "Fight, Nightlurker. Tolivane!"

Dante: "Ignatius, attack! Ariel! Caliban!"

The titans came out of their amulets and surrounded the area. Just then, another Hoplite, Freelancer, Baselaird, and Dendras came out to battle, so Lok must have invoked them from the skies to help the team out. Lindorm, Metagolem, Ammit- Heart Eater stayed hidden in the woods in case they got out numbered. Up in the air, Lok see's Rassimov and the others heading their way. He decided to take action.

Lok: "Raypulse! Boltflare! Augerfrost!"

The Augerfrost hit Wind in the shoulder. The Raypulse hit one of the members. And the Boltflare hit Rassimov in the back. The Boltflare singed Rassimov's clothes. Wind covered his shoulder from the blast with a cloth, but he was fine. They all looked up to see Lok and the two Icarus's. One of the Icarus's shot and arrow at Shauna, but she shielded herself. Rassimov got upset at this and took action into his own hands.

Rassimov: "Hopeshatter!"

He shot it up at Lok, but he missed. So he tried again, and this time he got Kipperin. One of the Icarus's swooped down, and catches Lok. He flew Lok down, and went back up to help the other Icarus. Lok ran up to the others to get ready for another fight.

Lok: "Alright, the Icarus's are still holding them back, but not for long."

When the two Icarus's were taken out, Rassimov and the other Blood Spiral members came running back to find the Huntik team ready for action. Zhalia was behind the trees, ready to surprise attack Rassimov and get her titans back. The group of villains come running back to find the team ready for battle, so they get their own titans out.

Rassimov: "Bleed them, Kopesh! Thornment! Awaken Anubian!"

Shauna: "Destroy, Ash! Dervish!"

Wind: "Shakrit!"

As those titans came out, the other members got out 2 Sekhmets, 3 Mindrones, 1 Redcap, and 2 Jokouls. One of the team's Icarus's came swooping down to join the battle. The battle then started. Anubian went after Baselaird, because he was still mad about Baselaird beating him the last time. Caliban began to fight Thornment. Lindorm, Metagolem, and Ammit-Heart Eater went after Shakrit. Dendras had defeated 1 Sekhmet and 2 Mindrones, but was defeated by Ash and Dervish. Dervish was defeated by Freelancer's surprise attack. Freelancer then got taken out by Kopesh, but then Kopesh got defeated by Caliban, who had defeated Thornment. The Hoplites then went after the 2 Jokouls, but before they got to them, Anubian, who had defeated Baselaird, had destroyed them. Ariel defeated the Redcap and Ash, and Ignatius got the other Sekhmet, and Mindrone. When only the two Jokouls and Anubian were left, Feyone got one Jokoul, and Nightlurker and Tolivane got the other one. That's when Anubian was left. Feyone tried to destroy him, but he did what he usually does, and reforms his arm, then throws her away, like he did when he went against Sabriel. Nightlurker tried to sneak attack him, but Anubian was expecting this, and destroyed Nightlurker. Tolivane was crushed by Anubian's fist. Ariel, Ignatius, and Caliban were still in the game, but things weren't looking too good. That's when the tables were turned. While the fighting was going on, Zhalia used her Thoughtspector power to create a fake Zhalia on the other side of the battlefield to distract Wind and Rassimov. As they were shooting powers at the fake Zhalia, the real one snuck behind Rassimov and hit him with an Augerfrost. He fell over, and her titan bag fell out of his jacket. Once she had it in her hands, it was time for things to get serious.

Zhalia: "King Basilisk, stop them! Teach them a lesson, Gar-Ghoul! Come fight, Fan Dancer! Kilthane, your lady calls! Hoplite!"

The five titans come out of their amulets, ready to kick some butt. Kilthane went after Anubian, and as Anubian tried to hit him, Hoplite distracted him by cutting off one of his arms. As he reforms his arm, Gar-Ghoul shoots a spout of water at him. Fan Dancer shoots both of her fans at him, and they cut of both of his legs, making him fall over. As he tries to get up, King Basilisk takes his turn in battle, by ending the show. He finally put his stone gaze into action, turning Anubian into stone. Then all the titans hit him with all their might, and he is finally defeated.

Rassimov: "No! That's not possible!"

Zhalia: "Thank you for all the training, Rassimov, but I have to be going now. And I think you should be too. Rippleburst!"

The power hit Rassimov, and he backed off some.

Rassimov: "Next time Miss Moon. You will be Wind's. Everyone retreat!"

The all start running away. When all her titans went back into their amulets, Zhalia swayed and fell over. But Dante caught her before she hit the ground. Then he picked her up bridal style, and the team heads back to the plane. Dante looks at Zhalia, her face looking peacefully.

Dante: "(whispering) I love you Zhalia. No matter what, I always will." And carries her into the plane.


End file.
